GP-07
George Phillips, also known as Geollix Piixus in Targarth and more commonly known as GP-07, is a male Tagarthian vigilante, and a retired secret service agent, who fought both in World War 2 and the Cold War. George was born in the planet of Targarth, a remote icy planet a few light years away from Earth 256. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in the planet of Targarth, in January 27 1835 (Sol-205), Geollix Piixus was the son of a space marine called Llexos Piixus and his spouse Celthia Piixus. George idolized his father, he wanted to explore the universe and at the same time help people who are in need. Military Service on Targarth At the age of 24, he applied for and was uniformly recommended for work in Targarth's Space Navy. Piixus served as an intelligence officer on Targarth's International Space Station. Phillips left the Space Navy after recruitment by TSF (Targathian Special Forces) at the age of 30. Geollix Piixus completed all orientation and TSF Covert Operations training in twelve weeks. He received exceptionally high marks for physical endurance, logic, and Psychological Ops exercises. At the age of 38 in 1873, Piixus was promoted to ‘O-seven’ (’07’), the seventh agent in TSF history. The ultra-secret '0' Branch is the elite of the Targarthian Special Forces. These covert agents, known as "Agent O's", have proven themselves capable enough in the field to be entrusted with the authorization to commit acts that might be otherwise considered murder in order to complete their missions, without having to seek permission from headquarters first. Going to Earth At the age of 50, Piixus failed a mission, where he must destroy a space station called the "Artifex", built by Targarthian terrorists. This space station has the ability to destroy an entire planet. Resulting Piixus' failure doing the mission, Targarth was destroyed, forcing him to evacuate away from the planet's solar system. Piixus wandered in space for four decades, visiting many other planets before going to Earth in 1925. Landing on Las Vegas, in the US, he was found by the US military on Mojave Desert and was taken to a military camp in Nevada for interrogation. Piixus was renamed to "George Phillips" by Daniel Royale, a military general who fought in the Earth's first world war. Phillips was recruited to work for the United States Secret Service (USSS). He used his old TSF code name, "GP-07", as his alias. He fought in Earth's second World War, and later on the Cold War. Later Life After the Cold War ended, in 1991, Phillips retired being a secret service agent. He moved to the city of New Gemini, in New York. Hoping that he can help decrease the city's alarming crime rate, he became a self-proclaimed "superhero", in other words, a vigilante. Powers and Abilities Powers George was a fast paced silent killer. He got most of his powers from his training as an elite member in Targarthian Special Forces. These powers are forbidden and must prove yourself worthy in order to learn how to use them. These are few of the numerous powers he learnt from his training: * Invisibility - George can make himself invisible, making him not visible to the eye. * Flight - George can manipulate gravity, making him able to fly. * Super Speed - George can also manipulate physics, making his speed, above and beyond normal human speed. * Teleportation - George can travel from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. * Temporary Invulnerability '''- George has the power to be invulnerable temporarily, thus making him impossible to harm or damage. * '''Lightning Fists - George can discharge electrical energy from his hands resulting in electrocution and even disfigurement if his target was hit with it. * Telekinesis - George can influence a physical system without physical interaction. * Visual Projection '''- George can project himself in one place, making himself seemingly appear in one place while actually being elsewhere. * '''Super Jump - George can jump as high as 100km and fall down without taking any physical damage. And many more... Abilities George is a tall and masculine lifeform, his physiology allowed him to develop quite a strong physique in an athletic and agile sense, albeit the lacking of gaining pure raw strength to combat against brutish enemies. George had developed a fast reaction time throughout his time training, he even fought the infamous Carl Edwards a.k.a Aimbot and have dodged a few of his shots. George can survive extreme conditions, such as very low or high temperatures, or getting severely injured. Trivia * George's homeworld, Targarth was destroyed after the Artifex, a space station with the ability to destroy a whole planet blew it up. * Targarthians have a lifespan of 300-400 years. * George Phillips is currently one hundred eighty three years old. * George has invented lots of things, like, his own spaceship which can travel one light year per second. * George's clothes are bulletproof. It may look like leather, but actually, it's not. Gallery Flight.png|George flying across the city of Gemini Invisibility.png|Invisible George Lightning Fist.png|George's lightning fist Super Speed.png|George's super fast run Teleportation.png|George using the teleportation ability Temporary Invulnerability.png|George temporarily invulnerable Category:Non-Canon